


Cuddles

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, High School AU, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Patton and Dee need to get some sleep. Virgils gonna help
Series: One Shots Yall [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> haha still not fixing my wip's take fluff in exchange

Patton grinned as he stared up at the lights adorning Roman’s room. His friends were  _ fantastic _ . 

He let out a laugh, and felt someone squirm next to him. 

“Pat?” Virgil whispered.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Why aren’t you asleep?” 

“Nottired.” Patton mumbled. 

“C’mon, follow your own advice. You always tell me to sleep.”

“Nah.”

“C’mere.” 

Virgil pulled Patton’s head onto his lap, careful not to disturb any of the others. ‘We’re cuddling till you’re asleep and that's that.” He murmured.

“Are we cuddling?” A soft voice interrupted.

“Dee? You should be asleep, too.” Virgil reprimanded quietly. “You come here, too.”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What do you tell me? Come cuddle.”

The short teenager crawled into the heap of blankets, picking his way through the three sleeping others. 

“Quite a contrast from the usual roles, huh?” Dee said sleepily. 

“Yeah.” Patton murmured in agreement.

Virgil hummed and ran his fingers through his friend's hair, feeling the difference between Dee’s long, soft hair, and Pattons short, tight, curls. 

Soon, all of them were asleep.

In the morning, when Roman and Remus woke up, they joined the cuddle heap, and soon, Logan was curled up too, warm surrounded by sleeping or newly awake teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and need validation please comment


End file.
